<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Quite a Cat by ABrighterDarkness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631932">Not Quite a Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness'>ABrighterDarkness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Decisions, Cats, Kneazles, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Of course,” Bucky huffed. “Of-fucking-course. Because only Steve Rogers would go on a coffee run and come home dragging us into a goddamn kid’s book.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Stucky Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Quite a Cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steve had gotten really good at knowing when he was being followed. Part of it was a long-honed skill built back in the 20s and 30s when he always had to watch his back. When one asshole or another hadn’t gotten their fill of trying--and usually succeeding until Bucky showed up--to kick his ass. The rest of it was the enhanced senses that the serum had given him.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was largely why Natasha had unnerved him so entirely the first few months with the way that she always seemed to be able to sneak up on him, catch him unawares. It had taken them both some time to settle into a dynamic that didn’t leave them both unsettled and on edge around one another.  Not that she stopped sneaking up on him but, now, Steve understood that it was her own odd way of being teasingly affectionate.  It helped that she seemed to figure out quickly the times that doing so would send Steve’s mind spiraling into defensive panic and which times he was settled enough in his own mind for it to be safe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that was beside the point.  The point was, Steve had a knack for knowing when he was being followed.  Knowing when he was being watched.  And for pinpointing the exact location of his tail without giving himself away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It quickly became unsettling, when those instincts screamed in his mind and caused the back of his neck to itch every single time he left the tower.  It became even more frustrating when he couldn’t pinpoint the origin of the sensation.  He would feel it when he went to the gym or the local coffee shop he loved.  Felt it when he went to the library or when he and Bucky decided to go out for a few hours just to get out of the tower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The most confusing of all, was that he could feel it any time there was a mission located anywhere in Manhattan, even when the entire immediate area had been completely evacuated. But any missions that took him away from the city left that sensation satisfyingly dormant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An entire month passed with the near constant sensation of being watched and followed everywhere he went before Steve managed to find his tail.  That should have reassured him.  It should have felt like relief in knowing that he wasn’t just overly paranoid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frankly, though, finding his follower unnerved him even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t even sure how he managed to locate his tiny stalker.  The sensation of being followed and watched peaked again on his way to the small coffee shop that he favored a few blocks from the tower.  He spotted a flash of grey out of the corner of his eye and when he allowed himself to actually look, there was a momentary flash of uncertain confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a cat.  As far as he could tell, considering he was far from an expert on felines of any sort, it was just a normal grey cat.  Maybe a little on the small side but still just a cat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But even as he looked, the cat looked back.  Its bright yellow eyes staring unblinkingly from a few feet away.  Steve slowed his stride, unsure.  The cat seemed to take that as some sort of invitation because--despite the heavy foot traffic bustling around Steve as though he wasn’t staring at a cat that was staring back even more intently--it wound through the quickly moving people until it fell into stride beside Steve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve picked up his pace again, retaking his usual comfortable stride.  The cat’s stride lengthened to match.  When they reached the coffee shop, the cat split off and sat neatly beside the door and set to cleaning its paws and face.  Steve couldn’t help but feel like he had just been dismissed.  By a cat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dear god, Bucky was never going to let him live this one down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a reason he hadn’t confessed his recent bout of extreme paranoia to anyone, let alone Bucky.  Bucky would have either gone on the offensive to find whoever might be following him or would have teased him mercilessly.  Or both. ‘Both’ was more likely, if he thought about it.  If this kept up though, Steve was already counting on the teasing either way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve shifted awkwardly, eyeing the cat that was effectively ignoring his existence at the moment, before pushing into the coffee shop.  As he ordered his coffee and settled into his usual seat, Steve was content to put the whole thing out of his head and focus on the book he had brought with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he finished a couple of chapters and his coffee, Steve had nearly convinced himself that he had imagined the whole thing.  That there was no oddly aware cat waiting for him on the sidewalk just outside the door.  That said cat hadn’t been essentially stalking him for the better part of a month for reasons unknown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he left though, all the effort he had put into rationalizing the entire situation evaporated when bright yellow eyes stared up at him as soon as he was back on the sidewalk.  Steve huffed and shook his head, “You’re really creepy, I hope you know that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly the cat had nothing to say. Though it did blink up at him in a way that unsettlingly reminded him of the look Natasha tended to give him when she thought he was being particularly dense about something.  Great.  Now he had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cat</span>
  </em>
  <span> telling him that he was an idiot. Just what he always wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve eyed the cat again before falling into step with the busy commuters walking to and from wherever they might be coming from or going to.  He was frustratingly unsurprised when the cat easily fell into step beside him, neatly weaving through and around the feet and legs of the people walking past. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least the prickling sensation of being watched and followed by some entity unknown was no longer a concern.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked back toward the tower, Steve set his mind to quickly evaluating his options.  He had a sinking feeling that his furry stalker wasn’t going to stop its antics anytime soon.  It wanted something and Steve had no idea how to figure out just what it wanted.  It was a cat.  It wasn’t like the thing could just speak up and </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steve what it wanted.  He could admit that he would probably do whatever it was just to have a break from the ridiculous paranoia that had consumed him every single time he had left the tower over the past month.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve hesitated just beside the side entrance to the tower and stared at the cat as it arched its back and wound its way around his legs rubbing sweetly against him as it moved. The behavior seemed like far more normal cat behavior than the previous oddness. He wavered for a moment before he carefully reached down and lifted the small creature, cradling it’s underside with both hands.  He gently shifted his hold, settling the cat onto his curled forearm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He braced himself for claws and the typical angry cat behavior but it never came.  Instead the cat just settled into the cradled hold, seemingly satisfied with the new mode of transportation.  “I guess you’re coming home with me,” Steve said quietly. “You’re an odd one but I suppose our team is the last that ought to be protesting oddness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cat blinked up lazily, resting its chin against his bicep.  Steve huffed a small laugh and pushed through the door and into the tower.  The elevator ride to his and Bucky’s floor was the same as always, despite his apparent new friend.  He automatically thanked JARVIS as he exited the car and made his way into their apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as the door closed behind him, the cat leapt from his arms and immediately set about exploring the new territory. Steve watched for a moment before narrowing his eyes in suspicion. “If you go anywhere but in a box, you’re back on your own pal,” he warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cat’s tail twitched but otherwise there was no indication that the cat had any idea that Steve had spoken at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve?” Bucky’s voice called from the hallway. “Who’re you talking to?”  Steve looked up as Bucky entered the room, looking around for whatever company might have joined Steve in the apartment, brows furrowed in confusion when he didn’t spot anyone.  A moment later, Bucky’s attention zeroed in on the furry guest.  “Is that a cat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think so?” Steve replied, knowing his own uncertainty and wariness was leaking into his tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>so?” Bucky repeated, furrowed brows dipping further in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t--Buck--It’s just,” Steve wavered at the statement but eyed the cat again before shrugging helplessly.  Before he could think about it further, the entirety of the last month’s stress and paranoia finally seemed to find its way out of him and he spilled the entire ridiculously strange story as he stood there, just inside their apartment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s expression shifted from confusion to incredulity to finally rest on narrow eyed suspicion by the end.  He watched the cat as it hopped onto the back of the armchair and layed down.  Bucky stared at the cat and the cat turned its head to stare unblinkingly back at Bucky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve,” Bucky said warily.  “Your cat is fuckin’ creepy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Steve winced. “Kinda figured that out when we met.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cat huffed, tail flicking irritably as it--very pointedly--broke the stare off and looked away.  Just like at the coffee shop, the action felt more like a dismissal than anything else.  It was admittedly unsettling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“JARVIS,” Bucky said, keeping his voice even and steady. “Is Thor, by chance, in residence?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thor is in his quarters at present,” JARVIS answered succinctly. “Shall I let him know that his presence is requested?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Bucky confirmed, not taking his eyes off of the cat for any longer than it took to blink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a brief moment of silence before JARVIS’s familiar voice came back through the room, “The message has been passed and he will arrive momentarily.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, JARVIS,” Bucky said evenly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking?” Steve asked, hesitant and entirely unsure he actually wanted to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Call me paranoid,” Bucky began and then shook his head. “But I’d like to know that you just brought an actual </span>
  <em>
    <span>cat</span>
  </em>
  <span> that just so happens to be eerily intelligent into the tower and not who knows what else.  Figure if it’s something that’s not exactly from here, Thor would be our best bet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s early enough in the day that we could probably find a vet’s office--” Steve immediately cut himself off when the cat’s head whipped around in his direction, hissing and its ears laying very nearly flat against its head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s not creepy at all,” Bucky mused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The renewed standoff between the cat and the two men was broken by a surprisingly tame knock at the door.  Understanding that Bucky wasn’t about to take his attention away from the maybe-a-cat long enough to answer it, Steve shifted on his heels to pull the door open, smiling tightly at Thor in greeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thor, thanks for coming,” Steve said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“JARVIS suggested that it was of great importance,” Thor said easily. “What might I be able to help you with this fine afternoon, Captain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve stole a sideways glance at Bucky and the cat, who were still eyeing one another intently.  Closing the door behind Thor, he sighed and launched into the culmination of events that led to the creature winding up in their living room, following it up immediately with Bucky’s concerns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the creature of which you speak?” Thor asked, curiously approaching where the cat lay sprawled across the back of the arm chair.  He raised one large hand and carefully telegraphed his movements as he reached to stroke down the cat’s back. “I can see why you might have been alarmed but there’s no reason for concern, my friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re telling me that thing is just a plain old stray cat?” Bucky asked disbelievingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Thor said with a startled laugh. “No, forgive me.  This fine creature is not such a common beast but, even so, there is no reason to be concerned. They are common companions on many worlds though considerably less so on Midgard. She has clearly chosen our Captain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean, she chose me?” Steve asked, frowning in confusion even as he approached.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kneazles are exceedingly clever creatures,” Thor explained as he continued to gently stroke the cat’s fur. “Intelligent and loyal, as well.  If she has chosen you, then only in dire circumstances would you or yours come to harm under her care.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Bucky interjected with an almost pained-looking scowled. “Hold on. Did you just say that’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>kneazle?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did,” Thor confirmed, frowning in evident confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Bucky huffed. “Of-fucking-course. Because only Steve Rogers would go on a coffee run and come home dragging us into a goddamn </span>
  <em>
    <span>kid’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> book.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Steve protested weakly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe that I have read these books,” Thor said thoughtfully. “They utilize a great many beasts and beings that are indeed real.  Magic wielders exist, as do those you call mutants.  Is it truly so difficult to believe that other beings might exist as well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why was this </span>
  <em>
    <span>kneazle </span>
  </em>
  <span>stalking him?” Bucky asked exasperatedly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I cannot answer that,” Thor admitted. “Kneazles do as they will.  But she has chosen the Captain as her own.  She is very young, still.  It is conceivable that she may have been just as uncertain as you were, Captain.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve hesitated only a moment longer before recalling how easily she had settled into his arms when he brought her into the tower.  Despite his previous concerns, Steve slowly extended his hand to awkwardly stroke over her head, ignoring Bucky’s low warning.  It amused him a little, how alike Bucky and Tony were in their avid distrust and dislike for anything considered magic. The cat tipped her head back into his petting hand, yellow eyes closing as Steve heard her rumbling purrs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Thor,” Steve said with a small smile, feeling considerably more settled with the small creature’s presence now that he could pinpoint what was so very different about her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No thanks are needed, I am pleased to be of assistance,” Thor returned, dropping his hand back to his side. “I will leave you and your guardian to acquaint yourselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a good night, Thor, and thanks again,” Steve called quietly after him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Thor was gone, Steve tilted his head in consideration before gently scooping the cat back into his arms and turned back to Bucky.  She gave a tiny, startled squeak when he first lifted her from the back of the armchair but quickly settled back into his hold.  Steve carefully balanced her on one forearm and continued petting over her head and down her back with his opposite hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s really soft,” Steve admitted quietly when he came to a stop just in front of Bucky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only you, Stevie,” Bucky said with an exasperated shake of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only me, what?” Steve asked, amused but curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only you would go for coffee and come back adopted by some alien-cat-creature,” Bucky huffed. “What, are pet stores too boring for you now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve felt himself flush.  Bucky did have a bit of a point and he could already tell that the story of his apparent cat-adoption would be around the tower within a day at best.  Nat was </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to let him live this one down. He shrugged, “Somehow I don’t think she’d take too kindly to me going and getting a plain old Earth cat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cat huffed, her tail twitching against his arm and Steve grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re taking care of her box,” Bucky insisted firmly, eyeing the cat warily even as he reached out with his right hand, rubbing under her chin gently with his index finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Buck,” Steve agreed with a smile. The expression faded and he frowned in thoughtful confusion. “Should’ve asked Thor what kind of things kneazles eat.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think we got a couple cans of tuna in the pantry,” Bucky mused. “Might tide her over until we can figure that out.”  Steve grinned again and Bucky’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Until we can figure it out, huh, Buck?” Steve teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, Punk,” Bucky rolled his eyes. “She’s cute even if she is creepy as shit and you’re apparently stuck with her.  You also happen to be stuck with me.  So yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mindful of the not-a-cat still balanced on his arm, Steve tipped forward just enough to kiss Bucky sweetly.  She didn’t protest the movement, instead used the opportunity to jump from Steve’s arm to perch on Bucky’s left shoulder. Bucky startled, pulling from the kiss to look at the cat.  She looked back for a moment before stretching her head forward to poke Bucky’s nose with her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See, she likes you, too, Buck,” Steve smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bucky’s expression twisted into one of disgruntled bemusement and he blinked rapidly before shaking his head slowly. “Christ, I think I’ve just been adopted by an alien cat. What the hell, Steve.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve couldn’t help it.  Between the adorably confused expression and the statement, laughter bubbled up fast and loud. A second later, he was having to wipe at his eyes with the heel of his hand as his amusement overtook him entirely. When he managed to look back at Bucky, what he found--both cat and man staring at him in nearly matching looks of fond exasperation--set him off again and he quickly found himself breathless with laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t think it was that funny, pal,” Bucky mused.  He shook his head and peered up at the cat still perched contentedly on his shoulder. “What’d’ya say we leave this fool to get himself together and get you some tuna?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched Steve for a moment longer and then made another quiet huffing sound followed by a long chittering noise.  Bucky seemed to take that as agreement because he chuckled softly and reached out to squeeze Steve’s hand once before turning toward the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve slowly managed to sober his laughter as he trailed after them, leaning against the counter as Bucky quickly gathered a dish from the cupboard and the promised can of tuna from the pantry.  He sat the dish on the counter and easily opened and emptied the can into it.  The cat dropped from Bucky’s shoulder to land gracefully on the counter, sniffing curiously at the food.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Evidently satisfied with the offering, she quickly settled in to eat.  Bucky made a small sound of protest and reached to take the dish--presumably to place it on the floor or anywhere but the countertop--only to have a small grey paw move quickly but firmly against his hand, stalling the movement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think she wants to move, Bucky,” Steve pointed out, still far more amused than the situation might actually warrant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This time and this time </span>
  <em>
    <span>only,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bucky conceded warningly, speaking directly to the cat, who ignored him entirely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She needs a name,” Steve said thoughtfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Bucky agreed. “Something better than Not-Actually-A-Cat. If you wait long enough, I’m sure Barton and Stark will have all sorts of creative suggestions.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve automatically grimaced at the thought.  The poor girl was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting saddled with something as crude as those two men were capable of coming up with.  “I’d rather not even think of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear if you name her Crookshanks, you’re sleepin’ on the couch,” Bucky warned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be stupid, Crookshanks was orange and male,” Steve retorted, grinning when Bucky rolled his eyes. And then he groaned, “Nat’s gonna kill me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep,” Bucky agreed, popping the ‘p’ with a smirk of his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately for Steve, word of the tower’s newest occupant traveled much quicker than he had banked on.  It was only another twenty minutes after that when Natasha lifted herself to sit on the counter, just to the right of where the cat was intently cleaning her paws and face after her tuna-feast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha studied her for a brief moment before narrowing her eyes speculatively at Steve.  “Let me get this straight,” she said, head tilted challengingly. “You knew for an entire </span>
  <em>
    <span>month</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you were being followed and not only did you not say a single word to </span>
  <em>
    <span>any of us,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but you also proceed to bring a potentially hostile, unidentified being into the tower, into your </span>
  <em>
    <span>apartment,</span>
  </em>
  <span> without a second thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That about sums it up,” Bucky confirmed cheerily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you know what you’re getting into choosing this idiot,” Natasha said, addressing the cat directly. “Thor says you’re supposed to be a guardian of sorts, you’ve got your work cut out for you.  And you chose both of them?  You let me know if you need some backup getting through their hard heads.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cat released another rumbling purr as she rubbed bodily against Natasha’s closest arm.  After a moment, she dropped from the kitchen counter to the floor and wound slowly around Bucky’s ankles and then Steve’s.  She sat back on her haunches and stretched upwards, extending her small body until her front paws were braced against Steve’s knee, looking up at him.  Not needing to be asked twice, Steve carefully scooped her off of the ground and lifted her back up into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re taking this better than I thought you were going to,” Steve said curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I’m furious,” Natasha said faux-pleasantly. “You’ve done a lot of incredibly stupid things since I met you but you’ve only ever put yourself at risk up until now. Willingly bringing a potentially unknown hostile into the tower where </span>
  <em>
    <span>civilians</span>
  </em>
  <span> also happen to live and work, was exceptionally foolish even by your standards. Thankfully, James had enough sense to call for Thor.  You’re absolutely not off the hook yet, Rogers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve winced and ducked his head.  That was fair.  Yellow eyes stared up at him, narrowed just enough to be accusing, and Steve could feel heat climbing his neck and face. “You’re right,” he admitted with a sigh. “I don’t know what I was thinking when I brought her in. I knew something was off and I still took it at face value. Just because it turned out okay after the fact doesn’t justify doing it to begin with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha hummed thoughtfully and sarcastically quipped, “Seems like he can be taught. Good to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Buck, Tash,” Steve sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think that might be the first time you’ve ever apologized for pulling some reckless bullshit,” Bucky said, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s ‘cause usually I’m not sorry,” Steve admitted. “But usually I’m not running the risk of putting everyone I care about in danger, just myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll address that another day,” Natasha sighed, pushing off of the counter and to her feet. She approached and seemingly automatically reached out to pet the cat when she drew near enough. “No wonder this one thought you needed a guardian.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wouldn’t be Steve if we didn’t want to strangle him as often as we wanted to hug him,” Bucky quipped distractedly. “You staying for dinner, Natalia?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha shot him a thoughtful glance and shrugged one shoulder, “What’s on the menu?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, they settled for pizza and a surprisingly comfortable evening sprawled across the living room watching a movie--Steve hadn’t paid close enough attention when Natasha had said the title to know which. Considering how upset both Bucky and Natasha had been with his admittedly thoughtless decision, neither of them mentioned it again, at least not that night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was fairly certain that particular decision and the fact that he had been stalked by a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cat--</span>
  </em>
  <span>albeit a very fantastical one--of all things, was something that he was not going to live down for a very, very long time.  He stole a glance at Bucky and then to Natasha before ducking his head to look at the cat curled in his lap, dozing contentedly in order to hide his fond smile.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They could remember this one, give him a hard time about it even, for as long as they wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That just meant that they would all still be there, years down the road and that suited him just fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then the front door swung open without a word from JARVIS or a knock of announcement.  Before the new arrival was through the door, Steve heard Tony’s familiar voice call out ahead of him. “Cap, what’s this I’m hearing about you bringing some creepy magical cat into my tower?  And pizza night? Where the hell is my invite? Come on, now that’s just rude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve rolled his eyes but had to force down the urge to grin dopily. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Stucky Bingo<br/>Title: Not Quite a Cat<br/>Creator: ABrighterDarkness<br/>Card Number: 048<br/>Link:<br/>Square Filled: B2 - Stalking<br/>Rating: T<br/>Archive Warnings: N/A<br/>Major Tags: Cat that’s not just a Cat, Steve makes a Reckless decision, Nat and Bucky let him know it, But the creepy cat is cute<br/>Summary: <br/>“Of course,” Bucky huffed. “Of-fucking-course. Because only Steve Rogers would go on a coffee run and come home dragging us into a goddamn kid’s book.”</p>
<p>Word Count: 4166</p>
<p>Bucky Barnes Bingo<br/>Title: Not Quite a Cat<br/>Square Filled: B2 - Adopting A Pet<br/>Pairing/Main Ship: Bucky/Steve<br/>Rating: T<br/>Warnings/Triggers: N/A<br/>Summary: <br/>“Of course,” Bucky huffed. “Of-fucking-course. Because only Steve Rogers would go on a coffee run and come home dragging us into a goddamn kid’s book.”</p>
<p>Word Count: 4166</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>